Decisión
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Una decisión tomada, un corazon roto, y una promesa congelada. SPOILER ALERT.


Bueno esta es una pequeña historia que me ocurrió.

Esta situada después de Frozen II, entonces están advertidos.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único. Decisión.

Las cartas de Anna le alegraban el alma, cada vez que el espíritu del viento le llevaba una. Aunque claro, que las palabras dulces de su hermana le hacían esbozar una sonrisa, también hacían que se recapacitara si fue correcta su decisión de alejarse de ella.

Aunque sus debates mentales siempre acababan de la misma manera.

"Es imposible que ella sienta el mismo amor que yo le profeso"

Aquel mantra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, queriendo creer sus propias palabras.

Se repetía hasta el cansancio que había perdido aquella batalla sin siquiera haber luchado, Kristoff había ganado y ella perdido, no había mas que eso.

Las cartas al comienzo eran frecuentes, mas de una al día era recibida, y mas de una era enviada. Pero con el pasar de lo días, las cartas fueron siendo cada vez menos, una al día... dos a la semana... una cada quince días... una cada luna nueva...

Elsa se debatía si ir a verla, sabia ella habia tomado la decisión de quedarse en el bosque encantado, pero hacia ya varios meses que ni una sola carta llegaba al bosque.

Se encontraba en la cueva en la que habia tomado la mayor decisión de su vida, cuando las estatuas de nieve fueron tomando la forma de su hermana, y estas desaparecieron en un estallido convirtiéndose en copos de nieve que fueron llevados por el viento, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Corriendo salió de la cueva, llamo al espíritu del agua, y cabalgo sin detenerse hasta llegar a Arendelle.

Ni siquiera necesito dar un paso cuando noto que una extraña tristeza cubría al reino.

Su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado contra su pecho, mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al interior del castillo.

Como lo había imaginado, algo no estaba bien, cuando vio a Kristoff y a Kai discutiendo acaloradamente, por los gritos de ambos, poco podía entender, pero con ver como en los rostros de ambos se marcaba la tristeza, y el enojo fue suficiente para saber que aquello no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Que sucede?. - Elsa hizo sonar su voz alta y clara, llamando la atención de ambos.

Y aunque ambos la vieron al momento en el que hizo sonar su voz, poco podía decir de ser por completo bienvenida. Pues aunque Kristoff la veía con una felicidad casi extasiada, no podía decir lo mismo de aquel hombre que la había visto crecer.

\- Gracias a los espíritus que viniste. - Kristoff se acerco presuroso a ella, incluso sin querer hacerlo, vio como el rubio había envejecido prematuramente en un par de meses, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su cabello había perdido su brillo viéndose opaco. - Tu podrás hacer cambiar de opinión.

Incluso sin saber aun en realidad nada, su corazon se estrujo de dolor, como si este se prepara para el mayor golpe que jamás haya sentido.

El rubio la tomo del brazo, pues ansiaba que la hermana de la ahora reina la hiciera entrar en razón. Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, Kai se interpuso en su camino.

\- Su majestad, le imploro, no lo haga. - El tono del mayordomo era una autentica suplica, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Pero aquello solo la hizo avanzar, sin tener en consideración aquella suplica del hombre.

Si Elsa pensara que el reino se encontraba extraño, el interior del castillo lo mostraba con mayor claridad, pues era como si aquella estructura que había albergado generaciones de reyes, llorara por la partida de la ultima del linaje. Y mientras mas se acercaba a la recámara a la que era guiada, la luz estuviera siendo tragada y solo quedara una espesa penumbra.

Cada paso que daba era una pesada carga, y aquel dolor en su pecho se acentuaba, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, y ello era lo que mas le dolía.

Vio la pesada puerta de madera, y su respiración se hizo pesada.

No tuvo el valor de abrirla por si misma, y fue Kristoff el que lo hizo por ella.

La voz de Olaf era lo único que le hacia recordar los viejos tiempos, y por un solo segundo se dejo creer que todo se encontraba bien.

Lamentablemente la realidad le golpeo, apenas dio un paso dentro de la alcoba.

Las pesadas cobijas cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo de Anna, dejando solo parte de torso visible.

Sus ojos antes llenos de luz y alegría, ahora estaban opacos, tratando de enfocar a sus invitados, Elsa noto como le costaba trabajo ser enfocada. El dolor en su pecho, aquella punzada de dolor, aquella que le advirtió sobre ello, se hizo tan fuerte que juraba su órgano vital estaba siendo destrozado.

\- ¡Elsa!

La voz de Olaf rompió el silencio y fue como si aquellos pesados minutos hubieran sido apenas unos segundos cuando recibió una sonrisa de Anna, pero no era igual a cualquiera que hubiera recibido antes, era una sonrisa triste.

\- No quería me vieras en este estado. - Anna dio una risa seca, como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa. - Pero supongo hay pocas que se te escapan.

Pese a sentir como su corazon se estrujaba en dolor, pese a querer correr a abrazar a su hermana, pese a todo lo que sentía, los pies de la antigua reina se quedaron pegados al suelo, como si en ellos hubiera plomo.

El rubio camino para quedar a un lado de Anna, quería creer que aquello solo era un pequeño en lo que sería una vida juntos.

\- Por favor, dile que tiene mucho que vivir... por favor dile que aun hay una cura.

La voz rota del rubio le hizo salir de aquel sueño en el que estaba, en el que no veía a su hermana con aquella sombra en sus ojos, en el que su sonrisa era llena de alegría, y le dio una mirada exigiendo respuestas a aquella mujer que permanecía acostada, son sus manos sobre de su estomago.

La pelirroja tomo la mano de Kristoff entre las suyas. - Déjanos hablar, necesito estar a solas con Elsa.

El rubio salió de la habitación junto a todos los demás que habían captado la orden de la reina.

\- Así que, ¿Como estas?

Un extraña furia nació en el estomago de Elsa, sintiendo que estaba siendo burlada.

\- ¿¡QUE COMO ESTOY?! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!?

Y la reina de Arendelle lejos de parecer atormentada por la furia de su hermana, solo sonrío.

\- Mi camino termino, eso es lo que sucede.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, pues aunque en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia, un ultimo anhelo seguía vivo.

\- No... ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Tu no puedes morir! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

¡Pabbie! Si el nos ayudara, el siempre tiene las respuestas... sino los espíritus... o...

Y Anna dejo de escuchar, viendo frente a sus ojos como la misma escena se repetía, como se negaban a dejarla ir...

Pero una extraña felicidad nació en su pecho, viendo a Elsa... siendo tan egoísta se permitió apreciar cada facción del rostro del quinto espíritu, se pregunto si las cosas entre ambas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera sido honesta. Claro que amaba a Kristoff, pero en su corazón sabia que amaba mas a aquella mujer que aun hablando de miles de planes, lloraba como una chiquilla.

Pero la reina de Arendelle salió de su letargo al sentir como era tratada de ser arrancada de su ultima morada.

Y sin ningún esfuerzo hizo que Elsa se acostara junto a ella.

\- Elsa... no hay nada que hacer.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con aquella calma.

\- Es mi decisión.

Y Elsa solo pudo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.

Elsa no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo siendo consolada, pero cuando las lagrimas pararon, alzo la mirada para ver a su pequeña hermana sonriéndole, tratando de hacerle entender que aquello era lo que quería.

\- Sabes Elsa... tuve una fantástica vida... ame mucho... y fui amada... - Las lágrimas volvieron a brillar en los ojos de la antigua reina. - Pocas cosas son de las que me arrepiento, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo a tu lado... haberte amado a mi placer.

El corazón de Elsa le pedía no haber escuchado mal, pero al ver aquella mirada en los ojos de Anna, aquella con la que la vio toda su vida, supo que no era el caso.

\- Me podrías cantar, tengo mucho sueño.

Sin fuerzas, Elsa coloco la cabeza de Anna en su pecho, pues sabía aquella era la ultima vez lo haría.

\- _Donde se unen viento y mar.-_ Elsa trataba de hacer sonar su voz lo mejor posible, pero el dolor le impedía hacerlo. - _un río lleva mil memorias qué hay. Duerman ya y en calma estén, pues el conserva lo que fue._

Elsa sentía como la respiración de Anna se hacia cada vez mas tenue, y la abrazo mas fuerte.

\- _En sus aguas hay verdad y a tus dudas te responderá, su voz honda buscaras, si lejos vas será el final. _

La mano de Anna acaricio el brazo de Elsa, con suavidad, dejando que la voz de ella la llevara.

\- _A quien escuche cantara, y en su canción la magia va... mas y si puedes soportar..._ \- La voz de Elsa se convirtió en un susurro. - _Y enfrentar que ha de rebelar... donde se unen viento y mar, una madre mil memorias trae... a tu hogar has de volver... _

Un ultimo suspiro escapo de los labios de Anna.

\- _Es donde esta lo que se fue..._

Y aquel momento el corazon de Elsa se rompió... dandole un último beso en la frente a su amada.

Poco a poco el hielo cubrió todo a su paso, congelando aquella escena en el tiempo.

Todos en el castillo sintieron el temblor, corrieron hasta donde se producía, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Vieron como el mar se lo llevaba consigo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Los espíritus, ayudando una última vez a su hermana, dejaron que el descanso de ambas fuera junto a sus padres.

Y en medio de aquella embarcación descansaban las estatuas de hielo que contaban las mas bellas historias de amor.

Fin...


End file.
